


Wait for me to come home [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, one-sided Carl Elias/Joss Carter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just watched today scenes from 2x04 of "The Mysteries of Laura" with Enrico Colantoni and THIS happend xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait for me to come home [vid]




End file.
